


if Forever was Enough

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [50]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama Llama, Emotional Manipulation, Kayfabe Compliant, Kevin's Animal Obsession, Llamas, M/M, Stealth dating, Swearing, Zoo Enthusiast, and petting zoos, mentions of carnivals, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, so brace yourselves, sort of, stealth angst, stealth romance, unrelated but also, we're heading into stockholm!Sami territory, which obviously lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: In which two tiny wrestlers try not to tell each other the truth.Also, a date is set. Let the 'Not-Dating' begin.





	if Forever was Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> So, it is Sami's turn to be a hot mess. He tries so hard, and then this shit happens, I swear. I thought we were past all that Wrestlefest stuff, but it appears that the (trauma?) still lingers around them like a fog of awkwardness. I am glad that I didn't write this from Kevin's point of view, as I'm sure the stuff going through his head was a fucking delight -.-
> 
> I don't actually have any extra warnings this time, so yay I guess? It feels odd, to be sure, as this series is pretty NSFW (which is bizarre, there isn't even any sex- well. not the physical kind anyway) so I feel like I should pre-warn everybody of something. But this one, while messed up in it's own right, is very much a more low key form of dysfunction. No violence or even horrible name calling, just tense atmospheres and eye-fucking.
> 
> Anywhoo, hope you like it and have a good week!

“So if we-”

“Why the fuck do you even want to go to some-”

“No, don’t be like that. It’s not even far out of the way, it is just down the road from-”

“The fuck I’m driving you to some bullshit... Goddamn it Sami!”

Sami flinches a bit at the angry out burst, but soldiers on in spite of the clear signs of Kevin’s aggravation.

“Aw, come on. Just for a few minutes?” Sami pleads, trying for a pout.

“No,” Kevin deadpans, shooting Sami a supremely unimpressed look.

Sami wilts a little, sinking down in the passenger seat under the withering glare.

“Please?”

Kevin turns taking his eyes off the road disappearing under their tires for one heart stopping minute. Sami reaches over, pressing a palm to Kevin’s cheek and redirecting his gaze back to the traffic before them. Kevin snorts loudly, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly and biting down on Sami’s forefinger as Sami pulls his hand away from Kevin’s face.

Sami squawks indignantly, jerking his hand back and getting a sly grin that is all sharp incisors from his traveling companion.

“We are not fucking stopping to fuck around in some bullshit, over-expensive carnival, Sami. Stop goddamn asking me or I swear to fucking god I will-”

“They have a petting zoo,” Sami blurts before Kevin can even get the full threat out of his mouth, the words rushed as he hurries to dangle the only real incentive he can think of over Kevin’s head.

He’ll like it , if he just _lets_ himself go and stops-

-Justifying your manipulation doesn't make you **not** a bastard-

Well.

Fair.

“I think they do. I heard from Beef. He said something about goats and-”

“llamas?” Kevin asks, tilting his head forward and squinting hard at the murky road in front of them, his eyes hard and determined.

(oh god)

(what have I done?)

“Maybe? Why?”

Kevin sniffs, pulling into the next lane over glancing over at the map spread out across Sami’s lap.

“I like llamas.”

Sami blinks, something about Kevin’s apparent soft spot for the jerks of the livestock world unbelievably humorous to him.

“Of course you do. Why would I ever think otherwise?” Sami chuckles, smiling fondly at Kevin, before realizing that they are nearing their next exit. He smiles at the little penguin someone apparently spray painted on the exit sign, wondering for a heartbeat how the hell they got up there, before shaking off the amusing distraction and focusing back on the task at hand.

Sami turns in his seat, taping Kevin on the shoulder, indicating the exit sign. Kevin glares at Sami with more vitriol than Sami thinks is strictly necessary, before merging into the exit lane wordlessly. Sami just smiles brightly in response to the aggravated look he gets, far too happy to let Kevin‘s grumpiness get to him.

Kevin‘s surly attitude seems to be mandatory, at this point.

Besides, as moody as he is, Kevin is still choosing to spend his time here, with Sami.

(Can‘t ask for more than that, honestly)

Sami isn't sure what else he would ask for.

-Good as it gets?-

-Really?-

( ** _All_ ** I’ve ever-)

“Is it because they spit everywhere?” Sami asks quickly, trying to pull his mind out of the spiral of doting foolishness. Ironically, he imagines saying it out loud and Kevin making fun of him for being such a sap. As if on cue, Kevin throws him and exasperated look, and Sami just grins cheekily, smiling even more fondly at the eye roll that earns him.

Maybe he _is_ a sap.

“Something like that. You could say that we are kindred spirits, of a sort, me and llamas. I bet we will get along just fine,” Kevin replies, winking at Sami almost playfully, making Sami’s heart flutter until he is sure that he chest will burst.

( **missed** this)

- ** _Missed_ _him_** -

(damn it)

“Fuck. We need gas first. Goddamn it to hell.”

Sami laughs, and if the sound is a little breathless, Kevin doesn’t call him out on it.

“We will get there eventually. We can spare a few minutes for a refuel. Besides, I need a bathroom break.”

Kevin makes an impatient noise in the back of his throat, and then the car goes silent as the two of them keep watch for a rest stop while still trying to keep track of where the exits they need to get off on are. It should be tense, what with the events of the last few weeks, but it is a relatively peaceful silence the rests between them.

-Peaceful?-

As peaceful as Sami and Kevin ever get, then.

(which, admittedly, isn’t that tranquil or soft.)

-It is usually anything _but_ -

Kevin mutters something under his breath, distracting Sami from his morose thoughts. Sami turns his head, shooting Kevin a quizzical look. Kevin doesn’t reply verbally, he just tosses his head and makes a vaguely annoyed noise before turning the car sharply. Sami whines softly as he is jostled, though he gets no sympathy when he turns a wounded look on Kevin.

“Get over yourself. I punched you in the kidney last week, and you didn’t bitch about it at all. You can handle a few sharp turns,” Kevin grumbles, sliding up next to a gas pump and glancing sideways at Sami with a slightly irritated look on his face.

Sami rolls his eyes, reaching up to rub his shoulder, peeling himself away from the passenger door, glad that they have come to a standstill so that Kevin can’t pin him up against the hard plastic and metal with but a turn of the steering wheel.

- **that** -

(wait-)

-is a _weird_ thing to think-

(shut **_up_** )

“It’s different. You don’t need to recklessly spin the car around. I’m taking you to go see llamas. Be nice to me,” Sami says to Kevin’s retreating back as the other man hauls himself up and out of the drivers seat, not looking at Sami as he moves.

Kevin doesn’t reply to Sami’s request, he just turns slightly, gazing down into the car for a heartbeat, his dark eyes inscrutable in the stilted silence between them. Sami blinks, feeling simultaneously like a cornered rabbit, and a cherished possession, though the feelings seem to be at odds with each other and he is sure that if he thinks about it at all that it will give him a headache.

Admittedly, Sami spends very little time thinking about these moments.

-Best not too-

(hard to think _at all_ right now)

And it is hard to think, when Kevin looks at him like that. The look on Kevin’s face that is all jagged, fury tinged heat and something insatiable that Sami doesn’t have a word for. Honestly, he is not sure that there are words have been invented, that could adequately describe the look on Kevin’s face right now.

It is the same look as the one Kevin gets when he is in the ring. The one he gets when he has won, or he is in the process of winning. The one that graces his features when he is standing stalk still, above his opponent, looking down at them with something that is slightly wistful and slightly lost, and almost completely predatory.

In fact, Sami remembers being on the receiving end of such a look, not too long ago. Except, he was not sitting in the passenger seat of a car. Kevin wasn’t leaning over the drivers door, looking at Sami from across the car length. They were not clean, and rested, and headed to a joyful evening of llama spit and rigged balloon tossing games.

They had been sweaty, and scorched, and covered in blood. Everything had hurt and Kevin had turned, and speared Sami with a look exactly like the one he was leveling at Sami now, through the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Sami swears, if he concentrates, he can even smell the tobacco stained tables and the stale beer on the crowds breath.

If Sami closes his eyes, he wonders if he will be able to feel Kevin’s weight on him again, crushing the air out of him.

(like the look on Kevin’s face crushed the life out of Sami’s soul)

A week hasn’t dulled the expressions power over Sami, it seems. He can feel himself trembling under the weight, and he wonders if Kevin even realizes what he is doing.

- **Acknowledges** it, you mean-

(bad idea)

-No **_shit_** -

“I’m gonna go, uh, you know. Bathroom break. You need anything while I’m in there?” Sami blurts, reaching over and shoving the passenger door open, hesitating only a moment before shifting in his seat, turning off the igniting and throwing the keys in the cup holder.

(safety first)

“I was thinking of getting a hot dog. You want one? I mean, if they don’t have mustard, it is not worth getting of course, but whatever. You know, you are supposed to turn the car off before you fill up. What would I do if you blew yourself up at some gas station?” Sami takes a breath, slamming the passenger car door shut, the sound reassuringly solid, though his thoughts still feel jittery and he has a strong urge to go hide in the bathroom and tell Kevin to go on without him.

(which is just _ridiculous_ )

“I imagine you would have a pretty simple existence.”

Sami turns, slightly surprised that Kevin even deigned to respond to his prattling. Kevin is turned away from him-

(of **course** )

-acting like the last few minutes-

( ** _seconds?_** )

( _hours?_ )

( **days?** )

( ** _years?_** )

( ** _millennia?_** )

- **Dramatic** -

-hadn’t happened at all. Sami raises an eyebrow, watching Kevin nonchalantly pull the lid off the gas tank and turn to the pump, nothing of his previous intensity in his calm, relaxed movements.

(not _fair_ )

(why is he always so fucking **calm** )

(bastard)

“I don’t really want to contemplate life without you, if I’m honest,” Sami confesses with pure honesty, though he is not sure if that really needs to be said.

It is quite obvious, after all.

“You are the one that brought it up, so I don’t know what you want me to do about it,” Kevin says with a sigh, planting a palm on the roof of the car as he watches the little digital number tick upwards, the gas sloshing it’s way nosily into the car.

“Take care of yourself,” Sami answers immediately, his heart up in his throat for an entirely different reason than just a few moments ago.

Kevin does look at Sami then, their eyes meeting in the middle, as if they turned their gazes on each other with perfect synchronization. Kevin’s stare is hard, like before-

(like **_always_** )

-his eyes still shining with something dark and haunted, though it is tempered with something less jagged, like someone had taken the searing look from earlier and sanded down a couple of the edges, until the intensity is tempered into something more on the rough side of ferocity-

( _not_ gentle)

- **Never gentle** -

(Kevin doesn’t **_do_ ** gentle)

“Sami-”

“Alright, maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. But **still**. Just don’t **_leave_** -”

Sami turns, taking a step towards the doors of the little grungy convenience store, deciding belatedly that he is going to get one of those super sugary coffees that Kevin pretends he doesn't like. Maybe he‘ll get one for Kevin too.

(just need to-)

-Go inside-

-Preferably now, please-

“You are being so fucking paranoid, jesus fuck. Who said I was going anywhere, and why should I take any sort of special precautions for goddamn anything?” Kevin growls from behind his back.

Sami stops, a spare thought crossing his mind that it is a good thing that this particular parking lot is dead empty, because he cannot seem to move right now, standing still in the middle of the pavement. He can‘t seem to tear his eyes away from Kevin‘s at the moment, so if a car sped through the rest stop he is unsure if he would be able to move in time.

Kevin waves a hand in the air with an air of dismisiveness, like the words coming out of his mouth are completely fine and should be common knowledge for Sami.

-Is it _not?_ -

- **Really?** -

“That’s what _**you** _ are here for, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I can not get anywhere with these two. Everything has to be all melodramatically spaced and full of Foreboding Parallels.
> 
> In other news, can you even believe Sami? It would totally be them, Kevin has the first dirty dream of the two of them, and Sami is the first one to try and stealth date Kevin. Not that he knows what the fuck he is doing, but this is totally a date. Granted, the whole watching the stars thing was also a date, so eh. bby boys be dumb, and shy and **terrified** of each other  <3
> 
> Is it weird that I am intrigued by my own fic? I had something else written up to go here, but this new tangent interests me. Stealth dating is so like them ^.^


End file.
